


New Protector

by AnnieHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I know it's another story I'm sorry, I love Parrish but I really liked Halwyn, I will finish all my open stories one day just not today, Lydia/Halwyn relationship, banshee/hellhound connection, giving Parrish competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHart/pseuds/AnnieHart
Summary: Lydia might be a Banshee, but she was still human, still got into trouble. Halwyn wasn't impressed with the pack in Beacon Hills, certainly not impressed with how little protection the Banshee was under, and definitely not all that impressed with the other Hellhound. Lydia didn't know it, but she was about to gain another protector...this one who was an ancient, Alpha Hellhound who actually knew what he was doing. Let the journey begin.Halwyn DOES NOT DIE in this story. I liked his character, Parrish and Stiles deserve competition and Halwyn was hot, okay?





	1. Halwyn Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! I know, I know, I'm sorry. I will be, and am, one of those writers that starts yet another open story while she still has multiple other stories open and in progress. My only excuse(s) are that writing is stress relief for me from school, it gives my mind something else to focus on for a while. Also, I start new stories because these ideas bounce around in my head and then I feel like writing and posting them. Also, I tend to get writers block a lot, and so writing new ideas helps get my brain flowing. I stop writing with other stories because I'm stuck so I start new ones with hopes of finishing the old ones. There you go. Please don't get mad :)
> 
> My basis for starting this story: Am I the only one ticked off they brought Halwyn back to life just to kill him again? How would it have gone if Halwyn had not died from silver poisioning and Lydia had gained another hellhound protector? Then there’s the added element of Parrish, whose been out of the picture for a little while. For some reason, I can see Halwyn being a super protective stubborn alpha hellhound who forms a connection with Lydia, a new banshee still trying to understand her powers with a penchant for trouble.
> 
> Once again, thank you for all of your support with my stories. I do a small happy dance whenever I get a notification. These characters are not mine, I simply like to play with them for a while. I own nothing. Also, these are typically written in a few hours when I'm avoiding chemistry homework. All mistakes are mine. Also, please tell me if something doesn't flow or explain properly. It makes sense to me, maybe not someone else though. Thank you and love you all :)

Lydia _knew_ she and Malia couldn’t make that choice for Halwyn… _she wouldn’t_. She refused to sentence another person to death. They just needed to get the silver out of his brain, without killing him.

 

The only medical person they had really trusted was Melissa, but…there might be someone else who could help them.

 

She quickly scrolled through her contacts and found the number she was looking for; Mr. Dunbar. Liam’s step-father.

 

Lydia made it a point to keep as many contacts as she could, not only to help the pack…but also in case she or Stiles needed help and Melissa wasn’t available. They all often forgot that while she and Stiles could fairly hold their own ( _they’d proven time and again_ ), they didn’t have the healing factor everyone else did. Despite their ability to fight and stay alive, and her Banshee abilities…there were humans in the pack and _she was one of them_. It could never hurt to develop contacts, especially ones who might look the other way when it came to the “ _weird medical findings_ ” of some of the victims.

 

Liam’s dad wasn’t home all that often, but he did love his son and she had an instinct that told her he knew more about them than he let on. She could use that. _They could save Halwyn._

 

She quickly told Malia her thoughts, and while Malia was hesitant ( _for a good reason, they were being hunted_ ), neither girl wanted to kill Halwyn. Malia also tended to trust Lydia’s instincts ( _history had taught her wel_ l).

 

Despite a moment of hesitation, Lydia finally dialed the number, and after an ( _incredibly_ ) awkward phone conversation, he told her he would be there soon.

 

She hoped it was the right decision, her Banshee side staying silent so she figured it was.

 

They didn’t have to wait long. Liam’s father had been working that night and was able to slip away.

 

Her instincts had been proven correct, that while he looked shocked and seemed like he had a ton of questions, he had also come prepared.

 

He had asked one question…or at least tried to… _“who..?”_

 

Lydia quickly answered before Malia could make things worse. “He knows how to stop what’s happening to the town.”

 

That caused a frown. “He’s dead.”

 

 _If only_ they lived normal lives, like her mother had wanted her to. “We know.”

 

 _Normal wasn’t in the cards for them. For her._ Hadn’t been since she’d been bitten by Peter.

 

It was a tense procedure, with Dr. Dunbar working quickly without doing anymore damage to Halwyn’s brain.

 

Despite the seemingly complicated procedure, it was over fairly quickly…which she was grateful for. Not just because Mr. Dunbar would be missed soon, but because they were still being hunted and needed Halwyn’s help.

 

No words were exchanged after the bullets and fragments of silver were out; Malia keeping her opinions quiet as though sensing it was a bad time for her thoughts and she nodded to Liam’s father in thanks before he left. He was needed elsewhere and she didn’t know how Halwyn would react to having a human male of authority in the same room with himself and two supernatural females that had the scent of fear hovering around them.

 

The _last_ thing they needed right now was Halwyn attacking Liam’s father.

 

Lydia had Malia stay further back; the Were-coyote tended to maim first and ask questions second and Lydia figured it would be better if Halwyn saw a new Banshee first rather than an on-edge Were-coyote.

 

She hovered at the edge of the table until she saw his eyes begin to flicker open and took one step away so as to not overwhelm him. Lydia knew the moment he realized that he wasn’t alone with the slight widening of his eyes as he blinked once and then glance and focused on her and one thought stood out in her head.

 

_Here we go._

 

As for Halwyn, he could sense there was an end coming to the blanketing darkness. He’d never _actually_ been dead, more like an injured hibernation, so he’d been able to reach out with his abilities and connect with the only other person around that was connected to death the way he was.

 

Turns out that person had been a young female, a young Banshee who had no idea the amount of power she had.

 

He’d reached out and now he could feel that she’d done something, _she was the reason why the darkness was leaving him_.

 

His return to awareness wasn’t slow but his body took a little longer than his mind, he’d been aware and waiting for his opening. His eyes blinked open and realized he was back in the place with all of the voices, sick people and annoying machines.

 

He may be an ancient Alpha Hellhound but _he wasn’t stupid_. He’d learned _a lot_ in the amount of time he’d been awake from his slumber.

 

His next instant of awareness was that he wasn’t alone. With that realization, Halwyn glanced to the side where he’d sensed the visitor and realized it was the female he’d reached out to. _The young Banshee_.

 

The young Banshee that had another supernatural female companion, and that had the scent of fear and urgency surrounding the both of them.

 

He locked eyes with the redheaded Banshee, and didn’t know what she saw in his eyes but _he_ saw relief and a startling connection in _hers_.

 

Two thoughts passed through his mind before he sat up.

 

_It was time to take care of things. The banshee wasn’t to be harmed, was to be kept safe._

 

 

 


	2. I'm so sorry, not an update but hopefully soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me

Hey all, 

I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me. This isn't an update but I promise I am working on it. I've been blown away by all of the support, I'm just asking for a little more patience. I have plans to rewatch the episode with and after Halwyn, but I also have two really hard and time consuming classes right now, plus multiple part time jobs and I'm beginning tests this week and next week; so studying is taking priority. I have a general idea of what's going to happen, but without the episodes I'm not able to write much. I have some notes written, there's just a lot of demands on my time at the moment and this story, as much as it pains me, is a low priority. Again, just please a little patience. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by some point this weekend. I do get all your reviews, and I'm honored, so thank you :)

 

AnnieHart.


End file.
